the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
Why is Sableye like a Flamingo? - The Dex! Episode 56!
|image=56.jpg|Epnumber=56|airdate=8 Apr 2014|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Ampharos|next=Butterfree}} Why is Sableye like a Flamingo? - The Dex! Episode 56! is the fifty-sixth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Bear Claw and Pokekellz and it covers the Darkness Pokémon, Sableye! It aired on April 8th, 2014 and can be viewed [ here]. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon!" - Youtube description Intro Trivia * Sableye live in complete darkness using their terribly sharp claws and teeth to eat a diet consiting of only rocks and gem stones. * Because of this specia diet, Sableye started growing gem stones out of their body, most notably their big crystal eyes. What's great about this feature of its design is that it's scientifically plausible. * You can see this effect in the real world with flamingos whose diet almost completely red algae and tiny shrimp, both of which have a bunch of beta-Carotene in them. ** The beta-Carotene has a natural bright orange-red pigment in it, so when the flamingo's body absorb the beta carotene, their body absorbs the pigment and deposits in pockets underneath the skin. * As their feathers grow, they're tinted by the deposits of pigment. For Sabeleye, it must work the same way; eating all those rocks and gems cause some excess mineral deposits in its digestive system which forms crystal that grow from its body. ** Fun Fact: Sableye has a ruby, a sapphire, and an emerald on its back. Pokémon Conspiracies * The Kelly-Hopskinvill encounter is one of the most well-documented paranormal investigations in the United States * There was a drawing made during the investigation, which looks similar to Sableye. * The creatures seen were described as shimmering brownish-silver color which is reflected at Sableye's shiny form. Battle Strategy ' Mixed Wall ' * Item: Leftovers * Ability: Prankster * Nature: Calm (+Sp. Defense, -Attack) * EVs: 252 Hp / 4 Def / 252 Sp. Sef * Moves: ** Will-O-Wisp ** Taunt ** Recover ** Foul Play * Sableye doesn't really have good stats, so investing in Sp. Defense and using Will-O-Wisp to cut the opponent's Attack can be helpful. * Priority Recover is essential for a wall like Sableye. * Foul Play is a good offensive move because it uses the opponents Attack stat. * Taunt can stop foes who rely on status moves. ' Random Thoughts ' * Sableye gets Trick as an egg move and it's always nasty fun to trick a choice item or a Toxic Orb. * Night Shade deals a more consistent damage, but be sure to watch-out for Normal-type switch-ins. * Knock off received a power buff in gen 6 while also removing the held item of your opponent. Gallery Sableye.jpg|Intro Sableye0.jpg|Pokemon Title Card Sableye2.jpg|Battle Set Goblin.jpg|Kelly-Hopskinville Alien Pokemon_conspiracies.jpg|Pokémon Conspiracies Darkrai Category:Darkrai Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:The Pokemon Creation Myth. Etc. Category:Leftovers Category:Prankster Category:Will-O-Wisp Category:Taunt Category:Recover Category:Foul Play Category:Trick Category:Toxic Orb Category:Choice Band Category:Choice Scarf Category:Choice Specs Category:Night Shade Category:Knock Off